Haruka Kanata: FarOff Distace
by Moonlightkittypaw
Summary: A story about three friends. They are all from different ninja villages, but on a mission they meet. They find out that they all have the same missin and join forces. What would happen if three little ANBU meets Akatsuki...?
1. Mission

Haruka Katana

**Haruka Katana**

**Far-off****Distance**

_**The **__**story **__**about **__**three**__** friends. They are all from different ninja villages, but on a mission they meet. They find out that they all have the same mission and they join forces. What would happen if three little AMBU meets Akatsuki…?**_

The alarm clock rang. A girl underneath the blankets muttered some curses as she pulled the covers over her head more. '_Ring, ring ,ring, rin- CRASH' _the alarm clock connected with the wall and broke to hundreds of pieces. The young girl who wasn't older than 17, crawled out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She combed her long brown hair and went to her closet to get dressed. She pulled on a black tank top and a fishnet shirt. She put on a gray short and on top a black skirt. She went over to her bedside table and grabbed her Konoha forehead protector, and tied it around her waist. She grabbed her AMBU vest and pulled it on, along with her gloves. She stood in front of the mirror, her AMBU mask in her hand.

"Let's get to it." She said as she put the wolf mask on. She grabbed her weapons bag and her katana and headed out of her apartment.

Yes, she was an AMBU from the hidden villages of the leaf, Konoha. She was last of her clan, her parents died in the last war with Orochimaru. She had incredible healing powers as kekkei genkai. But she cursed the village. Because of her powers they used her, and hated her. She had no friends. She hated this village with all her heart. But she needed money, so she did as told. Yes, she was Mieko Asukai.

Mieko ran out of the gates of Konoha and headed for Bird Country. Her mission was to kill the Feud Lord there. Why, she had no idea. She did as told and got paid for it. The question "why" was lost in the ninja world. You had to get answers for your self. She was jumping from tree to tree for hours now. Mieko was already out of the fire county. She was in rain territory. On enemy territory. Soon she got to a clearing. Mieko landed there as a kitten. Her senses were telling her that something was wrong. She had the feeling that someone was following her for a while. Her senses never betrayed her. Mieko hid her chakra and her hand was on the handle of her katana. She waited.

"You can come out now. I know your there." She said. Shurikens flew out of the bushes near by. Mieko dodged it with some kunai. The cling of metal was heard as the weapons connected. An AMBU nin came out of the bushes. She wore a cat mask. Mieko withdrew the katana from its place. It made a soft hissing sound as she pulled it out. The other ninja did the same. They stood there and suddenly disappeared in a blur. The crash of metal was heard, shurikens and kunais flew, blood splat. They jumped away from each other panting heavily. They were both bleeding with several cuts and other injuries. Mieko quickly recovered thanks to her blood limit but she was sort on chakra and so was her opponent.

"Now tell…me …what's …your mission, and where…are you…from." She got it out panting. They only fought with taijutsu. Chakra was only used to quicken movements. A ninjutsu would eat up all her chakra, so would a genjutsu, and she still had to get to the bird country in safety. It would be stupid to use up all her chakra.

"The village…is Iwakakure" she said pointing at her forehead protector tied around her neck "…mission is to kill…the bird county's feud lord." She said breathing heavily.

"Mine too" Mieko said, as she got to her feet. _"Why would she tell me her mission?"_

"Then we should work together." She said getting to her feet as well. "By the way the name is Kurokawa Yumi." She said holding out her hand, while she lifted her mask up. She had blue eyes and short brown hair, with a little pink in it. Mieko hesitated but something told her she can trust the girl, so she lifted her mask as well.

"Mieko Asukai" she said smiling as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mieko-chan." She said

"You know it's not every day I make friends. I'm pretty hated back in Konoha." She said sitting down to rest. Yumi joined her.

"Tell me about it. I know how you feel. I'm pretty same too. They are only using me, but isn't that how a ninja should be, hmmm?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, that's how it should be…" Mieko said.

"You know, you're weird. How come you healed so fast?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, this. It's my blood limit. My body heals on it's on. Cool isn't it?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah, but your not the only one. I'm kind of special myself." She said looking at Mieko smiling.

"How so?" Mieko asked furiously.

"Demon jutsu. It takes over me in fight if my life is in danger, or if I release it." Yumi answered. "Cool isn't it? But I had trouble in the past because of it. I almost got killed once." She said as she laughed bitterly at the memory.

"Your telling me…you want to see what happened to me?" Mieko asked

"See? How?" Yumi asked back.

"My family had a jutsu than could see into other people's minds and show them memories or see into the said persons memories." Mieko explained.

"Cool, and Yeah I wanna see what happened to you and than I'll show you mine!" she squeaked in excitement.

"Ok, but it won't be happy…" Mieko did the hand signs, and they held each other hands and drifted into the other's memories.

_**Flash**_

_Mieko's memories_

_A small girl ran down the street .She was yelling for help. It was wartime. Her parents already died in front of her. Kunais flew past her, and one seriously cut through her side. The girl knew that stomach wounds were very dangerous. She fell on her face in the dirt. The enemy left her there to bleed to death. She was clutching her side as blood rushed out. She was terrified. But the blood soon stopped coming out. She was surprised. That was when she learned her abilities. _

_Flash_

_The girl was standing in front of some other kids. Her back was facing them. Kunais wizzled and shurikens flew. They all hit that girl, but she never died. She was protecting those kids but after the war ended, they no longer needed her protection. No, they called her names, told her to stay away. _

"_Go away, weirdo. Leave us alone!"_

"_Get out of here, monster!"_

_**Flash**_

_Yumi's memories_

_The girl in the corner of the room was crying. Her parents locked her up, afraid of her 'might be' abilities. The door shut open and reviled the men of the village with weapons. They wanted to get rid of her. Was her childhood not horrible enough? No. The girl stood and tried to ran, but stopped by strong hands. She s__creamed and struggled as they beat her, but nothing. She was gonna die. One great scream shock the room. When she opened her eyes they were no longer blue, but blank black. Looking around she noticed no one was alive…_

_Flash_

_After what happened no one came close to her anymore…_

"_Stay away monster!"_

"_I hope you die!"_

"_Don't come any near!"_

_**Flash**_

Mieko's hand slipped out of Yumi's. They learned each others past horrible past.

"I'm sorry." they said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I think we can through the past in garbage than, ne?" Yumi asked

"Sure can!" Mieko agreed. "So how do you plan on killing the feud lord?"

"We'll get past the guards and kill him, questions?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, you're crazy." Mieko replied. "Ok let's get moving." She said getting up. Yumi did the same and they jumped up to the trees and took off.

They reached the Bird country border. It was already night. They jumped down from the trees and set up a camp. Mieko got some wood, started a fire and they made dinner.

"I'll take the first watch." Mieko said

"Ok, wake me up then. Good night Mieko-chan." She said as she went in the tent.

"Goodnight Yumi-chan." She said and her eyes wandered up the starry sky.

After a few hours, a presens brought Mieko to her senses. She reached for her katana and pulled it out. _Clank._ A lonely AMBU stood in front of her. She had fox mask, and she had long curly red hair. Mieko gave a push to her katana and the girl was caught of guard. She started to fell back. Mieko grabbed her hand and twisted it behind the red hairs back, as they fell. A _thump_ and a cry was heard as thy landed on the ground. Yumi shot out of her tent, kunai in her hand.

"What the hell!" she yelled. She let the kunai down when she saw Mieko on top of an AMBU, holding it's hand down and sitting on top of the poor thing.

"Don't worry Yumi–chan I got everything under control." She said grinning like mad.

"Would you please get off of me" the red hair said angry

"Sorry, but I don't trust you." Mieko said "What's your name and your purpose?" she asked

"My name is Kita Sasaki and my purpose is none of your businesses!" she shouted. Yumi went over to her and pulled of her mask. It reviled a very angry kunoichi. Her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"She's from Suna" Yumi said as she saw the forehead protector tied around the girl's forehead.

"I'm really annoyed so tell me your propose if you do not wish to die!" Mieko yelled in frustration.

"Fine, I'm here to kill the feud lord, happy." She answered. Mieko and Yumi smiled.

"Great, than we're not enemies. Cause that's our job as well" Yumi said. Mieko got off of Kita and helped her up.

"I have no idea why I trust you guys but I trust you." Kita answered and gave them a smile.

They all got some rest and Yumi got to take the watch next. In the morning they packed and headed for the feud lord's compound. They reached the place where they headed for. On the way there they got to know a little about Kita as well. She was smart and short tempered. Also she was home at weapons and her family had known mind transfer jutus as well. Now they all stood in front of the feud lords compound.

"How do we get in?" Mieko asked

"We'll kill the guards, that's how." Yumi answered.

"Idiots, we'll draw attention on us in no time." Kita said

"Then how?" Yumi asked. Kita rolled her eyes at the clumsiness of the other two.

"Use henge, bakas."she said

"Great idea Kita" they aid and transformed into guards similar to the ones who stood next to the doors. This way it was easy to get in. Kita led them to the room of the feud lord. The three of them slipped inside.

"Who is it? I told you not to come in-" the feud lord shut as Mieko appeared behind him with a kunai at the neck. They all released henge no jutsu and stood there in their usual form.

"You wont get far was the last the feud lord said as Mieko sliced his troth.

"We have to get out of her immediately! They'll be at our tail in no time!" Yumi yelled as they ran out of the room and down the hallway. They took the corner and were greeted by the enemy. Yumi was right they already knew. Drawing out their weapons, the bloody fight began. It took hours of running and fighting, by they got away safety. Now they were in the country of the rain. They stopped at a little clearing to rest. They were tired almost out of chakra, injured, dirty, dripping from blood. They took a little rest, and talked over the success of the mission. Little did they know that they were watched.

After a while they stood ready to go. An explosion shook the ground. The three kunoichi stood after, but was thrown back by the force of it. Mieko sat up and cough up blood. She wiped it away from the corner of her mouth. Her vision was blurry. She made out four guys with black cloak and what were those red clouds? Wait a minute red cloud? Hold on, rain territory Akatsuki! Mieko's mind gave her alert. Looking to her side she saw Kita and Yumi were at their feet, so she too, stood up.

"They are Akatsuki. Careful okay." Mieko said. Looking up the first man she saw was blue. Geez Hoshigaki Kisame. That means, his partner Itachi Uchiha is here as well. This fight is already theirs. They were low on chakra, injured and their opponents were Akatsuki. There is no hope. But they won't give their life that easily. Mieko saw Kita and Yumi ran toward the enemy. So she too draw her katana. Kisame came at her and Mieko was hit hard in the back. She was trying her best to avoid getting hit, but he was much more faster. Mieko was soon thrown to the side. Explosions rang the ground. She saw Yumi get couth in one of then. Mieko looked in horror as her friend spat blood and got burned. Yumi fell on the ground hard and was knocked out. Mieko tried to get to her, which only got her a good kick in the stomach. As she fell on the ground she saw Kita charge at the blond artist. He disappeared and appeared behind her. With a good smack to the neck Kita fell unconscious to the ground. No. _No! _This isn't happening. She got up and tried to get to her friends. The next she knew was that strong arms snaked around her waist and held her back. Mieko screamed, kicked and tried to get to Kita and Yumi to heal them. It was no use, he was stronger.

"I would stop struggling if I were you." Said a deep voice which was definitely not Kisame's. Mieko got scared as she suspected the owner of the voice. She felt herself being turned around and she immediately shut her eyes.

"Smart, demo…" she was punched hard in the stomach. She flew back and her back connected with a tree trunk. Mieko spat blood. Her vision was blurry, but she made out the fallen body of her friends. She crawled over to Yumi and started healing her burns. She heard footsteps and a pair of shoes stepped into her vision. She started to look up to see the face of the man who stepped in front of her. Big mistake. Her green eyes met crimson.

"Shit!" was the last thing she said as she fell into the darkness.


	2. Cursed

_I was standing in front of Uchiha Itachi. His blood red eyes bored into my green ones. He took a step forward one after another. I watched it in slow motion. I took a step back and another and another as he came towards me. I turned and ran as fast as I could. He was toying with me and I knew it. I tried to hide in the many alleyways but it was all in vain. He was after me, I couldn't hide. _

"_In my world there is no escape." Came his deep voice from behind me. I was petrified. My legs wouldn't move. When I finally got them to run, it was already late, I knew it. I turned the next corner as I ran and came to dead end. I turned around and he was coming towards me fast. I held out my hand in front of me, to protect myself from harm. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I felt his hands wrap around my wrists. I felt him pulling my hands away from my face, slowly feeling as he twisted them behind my back. I let out a yelp as I landed on the ground with him on top of me. He pinned me down with his weight crushing my small body as he did. I gave up. I didn't even try to get him of; I was tired from all the running and fear. Fear. It rushed through me as I felt him lift up my shirt, reveling my bare back. My heart was beating in my throat. I felt his cold hand trace my skin, and stop at the middle of me back. Then I screamed. My skin under his hand burned like hell. My scream shook the ground as I backed out…_

"Aaaahhhhh!!" Mieko shot up from bed. She was sweating and clutching the covers as her life depended on it. She raised a hand to her head. Slowly trying to calm herself.

"Yume…" she looked around the room. _'Hold on…this isn't my room.' _She looked around again. The room was dark, as the windows were covered with dark curtains. She saw book self, and a table with a chair near the bed.

"So you're awake." Said a deep voice from the end of the bed. Mieko turned her head that way, as her heart beat quickened. She looked into his red eyes while calming herself. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you afraid? Or your simply crazy." He said.

"No, I'm not afraid anymore." She answered. "You obviously have a reason to have me alive."

"Certainly." He said looking over her. Mieko felt her face turn red at his analyzing gaze.

"A-a, can I use the bathroom?" she asked. He nodded his head and Mieko got out of bed. She slowly walked towards the door and stepped in closing it after her self. Looking around she saw towels and fresh cloths. She striped off her cloths and stepped in the shower. The warm water hit her skin smoothing her stressed muscles. Mieko closed her eyes for awhile. Opening them she saw blood flowing down the drain. She turned of the water and stepped out. She dried herself off. Wiping her back she saw the white tower turn red from blood.

"What the…?" she turned around to see her back in the mirror. Mieko's eyes widen from horror. A great Uchiha fan was scratched on her back. She rushed trough the cabinet for some bandages. She found them and wrapped it around her back. Throwing on the cloths which were probably from Itachi. She unlocked the door and ran out.

"You bastard!" she yelled angrily "What the hell did you do to me!" she asked. Itachi just sat there with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! I asked something!" the water was still dripping from her hair as she yelled.

"That's a seal. From now on you belong to me." He said calmly. An angry Mieko now stood in front of the Uchiha prodigy.

"I. do. Not. Belong. To ANYONE.!!" she raised her hand to hit him but she was too slow. He brought his finger to a pressure point on her neck and Mieko fell unconscious.

Yumi woke up next. She felt poking on her ribs. Slowly opening her eyes she stared into sea blue orbs. It took a few minutes for her to get to her senses but after that…

"AAAaaahhhhhhhh!!" she yelled and knocked over a certain blond guy, who fell off the bed. Yumi shot up shocked. Her surprised face turned to angry.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you women, hmm?" he asked sitting up.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me! What the hell were you doing! Are you crazy?!" she asked angrily.

"Hey calm down, yeah!" he said getting up. "Sorry ok, hey what's your name, hmm?"

"A-a, Kurokawa Yumi." She said

"Deidara" he smiled making Yumi blush. Deidara chuckled. "You're funny, I like ya." He said

Yumi blushed even more if possible. _He really said that! _

"Come on, we have to go to Leader-sama. He wants to have a talk with all three of you." He said holding out his hand. Yumi took it but she quickly pulled away. Deidara looked at her weird.

"What?" he asked.

"Something licked my hand" Yumi answered.

"Oh, this sorry, yeah." He said holding out his hand. Yumi looked closely and saw a mouth in his palm.

"Cool. Kekkei genkai?" she asked. Dei nodded and Yumi smiled. She took his hand and he let her out of the room.

Kita woke up as well. She looked up at the ceiling. Her head hurt like hell. _What happened?_ _We fighting and I got knocked out and…_she turned her ad to the left. Honey brown eyes bored into her green ones.

"Aaahhh!" she yelled and fell of the bed. Looking up she saw his face. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked "Crazy woman."

"Yes, I –I'm ok." She stuttered. Turning red.

"What's your name, bunny?" he asked pulling to her feet.

"Bunny?" she asked back.

"Yes, Bunny. You sat there like a bunny." He answered.

"Oh, really, I ah, um, the name is K-kita Sasaki." She said turning as red as his hair.

"I see. Come on, our leader wishes to speak to you.

Mieko stumbled out of Itachi's room. She was pissed. He knocked her out twice, but that wasn't the only problem. She saw Yumi and Kita as well. They were unharmed. All three of them were led into a dark room. The shadow in the corner spoke.

"Morning, ladies." He greeted. The three of them took seat in front of him.

"Leader-sama?" Yumi asked. They saw the shadow nod.

"I'll be quick. You are here because the organization needs your abilities. It would come handy. Your choice is to join or …die." He said. The three kunoichi looked at each other. Mieko and Yumi shared looks and nodded. No way they were staying in that shithole of a village. They both took their forehead protectors and a kunai. With a one sift move the made gash over the singe on the hiate ate.

"Kita, are you with us?" they asked. Kita wondered for a moment. She had nothing to lose, so she did the same as her new friends. Pain gave a wicked smile. He was pleased. He looked at the new Akatsuki members and said.

"Welcome ladies, to Akatsuki."


	3. Hidan & Yumi

They walked out of the dark room

They walked out of the dark room. Mieko was furious. She walked after the Uchiha prodigy glaring a hole in his back. _Ha, like I belong to him! Yeah dream on freak! _Yumi and Kita were walking next to her. They saw the hatred in Mieko's eyes, directed towards the Uchiha.

"You know it's rude to stare." Mieko was about to jump for his throat. He did it this time Mieko lost control. She clenched her fist and roared like an animal.

"Aaahhh!! I had fucking enough of you! You egoistic smart head, cool acting, sick cold blooded clan murderer-!" That's where she went too far. Itachi's eyes narrowed and the tomoes in his eyes started spinning dangerously. In a blink of an eye he was gone and appeared behind her.

"I suggest you should hold your pretty little mouth, before you kill yourself." He whispered in her ears. Mieko froze and stood still. Her eyes widen in surprise. The feeling that his breath fanned her neck didn't help her calm down. She imaged him smirking on her frightened reaction. That made Mieko mad. She swung around, hand in the air, ready to slap him hard across the face. Before her hand made any contact, Itachi simply caught it.

"You don't learn do you." He said as he grabbed her hand harder making her wince. "Just do me a favor and shut up you're making my head hurt more." He said and started to pull her towards the end of the hallway. The others followed, as he opened a door and went in pulling Mieko with him as well. The room looked big, perhaps this was a meeting room. Mieko was dragged in and thrown on a sofa. She landed with a yelp. Looking up he saw the face of the Uchiha. The others walked in as well. Yumi and Kita sat next to Mieko their eyes wandering around the room. Mieko only glared at the Uchiha who didn't even give a shit about her. Than he gave his shit eating grin. Mieko flushed with anger. But when she saw his amused face, she got scared.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. There are no extra rooms yet, so you're sleeping in my room, and if not on the floor than…Next. To. _**Me**_…" he said slowly, the words rolling from his tongue teasingly. Mieko just looked at him blank. Itachi seeing he won turned on his heals and walked out of the room. He was half down the hallway when he her the kunoichi scream with frustration.

Mieko was more than angry. Yumi and Kita hold her back from running after the elder Uchiha.

"I'm gonna kill him." She mumbled.

"Um, Itachi bought this up so, yeah, you two has to stay with us like that for a while yeah…" Deidara said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, yeah."

Yumi shook her head along with Kita. "Fine."

"It's _NOT_ fine." Mieko replied.

"What the fuck are you complaining about." Said a voice from across the room. The three kunoichi looked in the corner of the room. There stood a man with white hair, purpled eyes. A necklace hang from his neck, and he was leaning on his scythe (a kaszája).

"You got a problem freak?" Yumi stood up and started walking towards him.

"You wanna die danm it? I can easily sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." He said lazily

"You're a crazy idiot. He, fool." Yumi said putting her hands on her hip. After a second she found herself slammed hard against the wall.

"I'm not as forgiving as the Uchiha bastard!" he said as his fingers laced around Yumi's neck cutting off her breathing. He held her strong. She started to choke.

"Why would a bastard of a leader have some weaklings in this organization? He asked

"Put her down or you'll regretted." Said Mieko calmly.

"He, yeah right." He said and his grip on Yumi's neck tightened. After a few seconds Yumi stopped struggling and went limp. Hidan loosened his grip on her and throw her away. Deidara was about to run to her but Mieko held out a hand in front of him, stopping his actions.

"It would be unwise to go close to her. Just wait." Mieko said. Kita was confused. All of them would've ran there and helped her but Mieko held them back.

Hidan stepped next to Yumi's limp body. He kicked her in the ribs. She didn't react at all. _Weak. _He raised his foot to turn her over and just before it connected with Yumi's side a hand grabbed his leg strong.

"What the hell!" he saw Yumi look up. His eyes widen in shock. Mieko smirked, and the others gasped. Hidan's purple orbs met with black ones. Yumi pulled on his leg and with one easy move she thrown him out of the window. She got up and jumped after him. Mieko Deidara, Sasori and Kita rushed to the window. Deidara was the first to get to the window.

"Popcorn anyone?" Mieko asked as they watched Yumi beat the crap out of Hidan.

"Don't underestimate me!" Yumi yelled as she ran her katana through Hidan's heart again and again. She landed hits and kicks on his chest legs and the place where it hurts the most.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted and with the swing of her katana she cut off Hidan's head. She raised the katana again. Mieko jumped down from the window and stopped Yumi's katana with a kunai. The others followed her through the window as well. Deidara came up behind Yumi.

"Yumi-chan it's me Mieko. You can stop already." Mieko said calmly. Yumi's black eyes turned back to its original blue color.

"M-mieko…" her eyes closed and she started to fall. Dei couth her from behind. Kita walked up to Mieko.

"Oh, great! What are we gonna do with the window?" she asked

"Speaking of the window. What the hell happened?" asked a man. His face was covered and he had waterfall village headband.

"Kakuzu, nice of you to show up." Deidara said picking up an unconscious Yumi bridal-style.

"About the window, blame Hidan." Said Mieko pointing behind her back. Kakuzu looked at Sasori to make sure the kunoichi told the truth. Sasori nodded.

"Got your ass kicked again Hidan? By none other than a girl I see."

"Shut the fuck up and sew me back together!" he yelled.

"No way. It'll take a lot of time and time is money." He said and left.

"Hey get your fucking ass back here, you piece of shit! Go to hell and die!"

Deidara left with Yumi, and Sasori was left with the two kunoichi. He showed them around the hideout. They even went down to the village to look around. The day passed away fast and so the retuned to the hideout.

"I'm starving. You have any food around here?" Kita asked. They went into the kitchen.

"There's some instant ramen in the cupboard." Sasori said lazily.

Kita opened the cupboard. It was full of ramen.

"You guys live on _this_ since years?" she asked

"None of us can cook and the only female here is Konan and she's better in killing than cooking." Sasori answered.

Kita sighted and handed a bowl of ramen to Mieko as well. The sat down and ate in silence.. After _dinner_ they walked towards their rooms. They got to Sasori's room and Kita and Mieko said their goodnights to each other as the two red heads disappeared behind the door. Mieko walk towards the arrogant Uchiha's bedroom. Oh _the Uchiha_! Mieko opened the door and stepped in. it was dark in the room but Mieko saw Itachi on the bed. Shirtless. He was watching something interesting on the ceiling.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor and neither do I sleep next to you!"

"You're point is?"

"You're sleeping on the floor!" she yelled.

"You can't kick me out of my own bed." He replied

"Hell, I'll even kick you out of your own room!" she yelled back.

He was gone in an instant and was behind her.

"No one ever back talked me before." He said breathing on her neck "And lived after."

"Oh, yeah well I-!?" Mieko was silenced immediately as his lips were on hers. She didn't even realize she was turned around. Itachi broke the kiss. Mieko just stood there eyes wide. Itachi watched her for a minute.

"You finally shut up." He said "I believe it's not every day" he said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Mieko was still into it. He climbed in the bed next to her and laid down.

"We have mission tomorrow in Suna. Get some sleep. I don't want you to slow us down." He said closing his eyes. Mieko just sat there and quickly laid down pulling the covers over her head.

"No one makes me shut up!" Itachi heard her mumble from under the covers.

Next morning Yumi woke up with a headache. She tried to turn around but found out she couldn't due to strong arms which were snaked around her waist. What the…

She turned her head to see a sleeping Deidara. She blushed mad. _How? Oh, yeah after I beat the crap out of Hidan I fainted. Great._ She tried to move but Deidara's hands held her still. He snuggled close to her. Yumi got even redder if possible. _But I have to admit his quiet adorable._ Deidara opened his eyes and yawned. His hands released Yumi's wais and he sat up.

"Good morning." He greeted

"G-good m-morning" Yumi said

"Are you all right, your face is red. Do you have fever?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"N-no I'm fine!" Yumi stuttered.

"Are you sure? You look like you gonna faint any time, hmm?" he said

"I'm f-fine!" she said and shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out after she took a shower and dressed in fresh clothes. Her face was still red though.

"We have a mission today so let's go and eat something, hmm?"

"Okay" she said and followed him down to the kitchen. They got there and Yumi saw the rest of Akatsuki in the dining room. Looking around she saw Mieko and Kita cooking some toast.

"It's been ages since I ate a propel meal!" Deidara said sitting down on a chair. "Thank god you girls can cook!" he said

Yumi walked over to her cheery friends. Her face was still red.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Morning!" Mieko and Kita said at once.

"You okay, Yumi? I have no idea of your jutsu but your face is red and you look dizzy." Kita said.

"A-ah, I'm fine!" she said "It's usually like this" Yumi answered. Kita nodded and went back to doing what she was. Mieko looked over her friend. _I'm not buying it. I can see when someone blushes and besides, I learned medic shit it has nothing to do with her jutsu. But I DO feel sorry for her; I know how she must feel…_

_**Flashback**_

_**Itachi's room**_

_Mieko woke with a start. The first thing she realized was that she was laying on __**someone's **__bare chest. She felt her legs were tangled with __**someone's**__ too. She looked up and her eyes met crimson. _

"_It was about time you woke up. You were getting heavy." He said. Mieko blushed mad. _

"_Then you could've moved me!" she yelled her face red as tomato. _

"_But than I would've missed your cute reaction. And I didn't really mind." He said smirking evilly. _

"_Go to hell, bastard!" she shouted getting up. _

"_Ladies shouldn't talk like that." He said getting up too. _

"_Like I care" Mieko said and she stomped off to the bathroom…_

_**End of **__**Flashback**_

Mieko blushed a little. Her eyes wandered towards the Uchiha. Her eyes met with his. He was watching her the whole time. Mieko's blush deepened. He smirked at her childes behavior. He was teasing her again. Mieko got angry. Seeing this Itachi gave her an evil smirk. The vain on Mieko's forehead popped .she quickly turned around and grabbed her food.

After breakfast Sasori, Kita, Deidara, Yumi, Itachi and Mieko walked back to their rooms getting ready for the mission.

Mieko grabbed her stuff and swung it on her back. She wore an Akatsuki cloak leader gave them and turned around. Itachi was leaning on the door waiting for her. She realized he kept his eyes close when he had the opportunity. Mieko frowned. _I bet he overuses the Sharingan. _

"Itachi come over here for a minute." She said. Itachi opened his eyes and walked over to the kunoichi. Mieko stepped in front of him and raised her hand up to his face. Before it connected with his skin, he grabbed her hands looking at her suspicious.

Mieko sighted.

"Look, I know about your eyes I'm a medic. If you keep this up you gonna get blind. At lest let me see how damaged it is and heal it." She said. Itachi le go of her hand but still gave her the look he didn't trust her fully. Mieko raised her hands and placed her fingertips on his temple. She let her chakra explore the damage, and after started healing. Itachi relaxed as her cooling chakra slowly healed his eyes. His headache drifted away. After some time Mieko let her hands down. Itachi opened his eyes.

"Turn off the Sharingan; you damage your eyes more. I healed some parts but the rest I do it when we get to Suna. Seeing the damage it'll take hours for me to heal, but it's possible. You have to stop using the Sharingan if not necessary." She said as Itachi nodded and his eyes turned to his original onxi color. She smiled at him and they walked out of the room to meet with the others. They met outside the hideout and took off to Suna to get the Ichibi.


End file.
